Ratings
by AthenaKeene
Summary: Our favorite [horny] teenagers all see each other naked, then they give out numbers 1-10. [Might become a two-shot.] ((No Zee or Rocket- Cuz I Can!))


FF: (Ratings)

Fandom: Young Justice

Paring(s): SuperMartin, Spitfire, and a bunch of horny teenagers.

Summary: Our favorite [horny] teenagers all see each other naked, then they give out numbers 1-10. ((No Zee or Rocket- Cuz I Can!))

A/N: Inspired by _'s fic, who was inspired by a smexy pic drawn by_. Okay- let the fangirling (AKA perving) BEGIN! ((Okay I WILL fill this out- just not right now…))

* * *

"Okay," Robin announced getting the attention of his teammates, "I know this is not how any of us wanted this mission to go but," he shut the vacuum-sealed door of the containment pod. "Out of all of the possible containment centers within range only this one will be able to dissipate Ivy's plant gunk while collecting it for further dissection." The Boy Wonder blushed, removing his cape from the front of his collar. "Just think of it like P.E- it's not a big deal." The teens looked nervous. Dick sighed, "Come on- look at Supey- he's got the right idea."

Superboy, who had already stripped down to his black boxers, just shrugged in response. Wally jumped up.

"Hey that's not fair! He's Superman's clone! The man of steel- hello! Not all of us are built like that!" He crossed his arms, blushing a bit. "Sure you guys might be all muscles but I'm just a guy who can run really fast. I can't pick up school buses or anything." The speedster squirmed, obviously uncomfortable. His girlfriend walked over to him, taking his hand in hers. "Wally- no one expects you to have a six pack or whatever. I didn't fall in love with you because of your looks, although," the archer smirked placing one hand on her hip. "You do have the cutest butt." Wally blushed even redder, looking his girlfriend in the eye. "Still," he trailed off glaring at the other males around them. "They won't just be seeing me naked- they'll be seeing you naked and the Wall-Man is not okay with that."

"Kid," Kaldur walked over to his land-dwelling friend, gently placing a hand on his and his girlfriends shoulders. "It is uncomfortable for all parties, but I can assure you, whatever happens in this pod, stays in this pod." The team nodded. Wally sighed, admitting defeat. "Fine, we can look and stuff but once we are back home- we never, ever speak of this again. Understood." The young heroes briefly looked each other in the eye before walking over to their respective shower heads; Artemis and Megan were stationed side by side, who were parallel to Wally and Robin (who kept his mask on of course), and bordered by Conner and Kaldur. The pod was circular- no one was out of sight.

Conner stripped first, not really caring what the others thought, it wasn't until he heard a small gasp from Megan that his cheeks turned a shade of pink. Okay, so maybe he did care.

Kaldur was the next to go, his swimsuit was easily peeled from his skin, reveling the fins on his lower legs. Trying to keep a straight face, he tossed the garment aside into the floor vent. Gulping a bit, he reached out to turn the cool water on- only to find that none was coming out. Oh Neptune help me.

Surprisingly, Artemis was the next one to strip. She peeled off her cowl, then her pants, and her shirt, leaving her in nothing but lace panties and a sports bra. Sighing, she gingerly removed her bra, ignoring the amazed stares from her speedster boyfriend before slipping her bottom underwear off as well. In a last attempt to cover herself, Artemis let her hair down, throwing the emerald scrunchie across the shower to the vent where Conner's, Kaldur's, and her own clothes disappeared from sight. Only then did she realize something horrible; not one person's water was running. Crap.

Wally and Robin began de-costuming at the same time; being close friends they had seen each other's equipment before. Of course, at the time, they weren't on a team of young vigilantes who happened to be in a closed space butt-naked along with them. Wally pointed to the mask still on Robin's face, smirking. "Dude- really?" Robin just shrugged, tossing both his, and KF's clothes down the vent. "Batman's orders." Wally just sighed in acceptance- they had gone through this before, but wait; both teens listened for the sound of running water. The bird-boy face-palmed, "Bat's is going to kill me."

Megan morphed her clothes off, taking most of the gunk with them; looking over at Artemis she molded human female appendages onto herself- enlarging her breasts just a tad. She had read some of Artemis's magazines and found that all of the woman featured in them received more attention for more boob; sure it was a bit foolish, but Conner was right next to her- and she knew that she'd never get another opportunity like this. She used her telekinesis to turn the nob of the shower handle; only no matter how many times she turned it- nothing was happening. Spinning it one last time, it fell to the floor with a thud, alerting each sidekick about their current predicament. Horrified, the teens looked up at everyone's faces- too scared to look anywhere else; everyone was still until Robin piped up.

"I give Wally a six!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"...The fuck?" Wally gaped at him? "Dude! Out of all of the things you could say- you choose that- really?!" Remembering that he was naked, he sped over behind Artemis trying to use her golden locks to cover himself.

"Wally!" Artemis spun around, slipping on the gunk covers tile; she landed on her butt, her hair falling behind her shoulders. Frantically she, crossed her legs and pulled her arms to her chest. "This is all your fault!" Artemis yelled at Robin who held his hands up I'm defense.

"My fault? How the hell is this my fault?!"

"You were the one who just had to blow up Ivy's plants. No careful dissections for the Boy Wonder!" Using Wally's arm for support, she stood up wincing as she put weight on her ankle. "Perfect."

Coming between the enraged archer and devilish troll, Kaldur addressed the group as a whole. "Please, do not fight, let us wait for-"

"The water's on," Conner stated grabbing the bar of soap on the mini shelf in front of him. Sure enough, a steady stream of water came through the six shower heads.

"Okay- that is SO not fair! Wally called out, helping his girlfriend steady herself. "If Dick gets to rate me- I get to rate him." Richard shook his head.

"Wallace Rudolph West," Artemis nudged him with her elbow. "That will be the last thing anyone does. Besides," the blonde crossed her arms. "Girls rate guys, guys rate girls." Limping to the middle of the shower she stared each and every boy up and down. "No one ever, ever discusses this again- deal? Keep the numbers to yourself."

* * *

"So Artemis," Zantanna had come over for a "Girls Night" at the Cave. Of course she heard (through her father) that the Team had been, well, exposed to one another. After of an eternity of laughing, Artemis and Megan finally managed to calm her down. "Number?"

Artemis thought for a minute, "For Rob?" She put her fingers to her chin, "Well…"

* * *

A/N: XD IM SUCH A PERV AND A FANGIRL- but honestly, what's the difference? :P


End file.
